Pandora's Ghost
by Kami of Anime
Summary: In a world of aliens versus women, a strange being arises that was seemingly made the same way Kazuya Aoi is. Follow the story of Naruto Namikaze as he goes to school and becomes revered as the ultimate Pandora/Limiter cross breed. God-like Naruto. Older Naruto. Naruto x Satellizer Maybe harem if requested enough... I don't own picture...credit to him not me.


Hey bitches. I know forever since I wrote. Sorry bout that...I could not write a full story for the life of me.

Any way, now that I am back, please allow me to say to everyone here all the men, women, boy and girls...even though if a small child is here on my profile or stories then they must be really stupid or they just don't give a fuck. I mean, I do write rated M shit only and I cuss alot, not the best role model.

Getting off track, what I want to say the most is...is...

FUCK ALL OF YOU WITH A FOOT LONG DILDO UP YOUR ASS AND SHADOW CLONES UP ALL THE OTHER HOLES (for girls because there is no way I fly the other way. I don't mean rape though...that shit is reserved for weird fantasies and fan fiction. even though the sickest people actually go through with the shit.)

I also say in advance that I would never do any shit I threaten with... And I swear to my title as Kami of Anime that if I get reported or flamed in comments or get removed because of that last one, I will make another account just to laugh my ass off at you for trying to get rid of me. No one can kill Kami...

Okay, so the reason I say that is because for the longest of time, I told myself I would never accept fan fiction that displayed crossovers. I refused to accept that people would so willingly put two separate anime together. But one day, I ran across an interesting sight. Naruto as the son of Michael and Ophis in the DxD world.

So I thought to myself, If someone would do shit like this, it could be cool I guess.

So I read others. Then I got into watching the mature rated anime Freezing which is why the crossover.

I read some other pure Freezing fics and they were okay, some interesting, some people need to seriously learn English though. I spelled better in the 5th grade.

Some of them, I actually think they really are under aged minors that write that shit. Whatever, if they want to make shit like that, I can't stop them.

Anyway, by the end of it, I ran across a crossover fic that was by Azure King.

Good writing overall, if a bit strange in that he keeps mixing 'he' and 'she' up.

Seriously, he called his own OC a guy once or twice.

Called Naruto a 'she' like four times...in one chapter.

And although I do think that it seems more realistic that Naruto is powered down, and I appreciate the fact of him gaining family. Hell, I even admire him toning himself down to hide his powers to avoid experimentation. However, the way I see it, he powered him down a little too much.

A person that kills for a living and could literally survive the malicious chakra known as the kyuubi can surely be stronger than that.

If someone says, 'well he is in a world filled with people that are made to combat high powered aliens. He would obviously have some difficulty.' I have this to say to you: If you come into a world with a lifetime of ninja experience as much as he did and grow up with the powers of a NOVA inside you while at the same time you train said powers to the level that you should be able to take on shit like that by himself, what makes you think a human mafia with none of that speed or even an 'ex' Pandora that uses some weaker techniques on him and basic sensing would be able to hurt him much less bring him to the point of almost dying.

I just don't accept that shit. Even if he was trying to hide, it doesn't mean that he has to make himself appear as if he is a scrawny little helpless dude...unlike that unconfident ass Kazuya. Who the fuck has that kind of power and doesn't even use it how it could totally be used. Like a bad ass that can bring a mother fucking Pandora...IN FUCKING PANDORA MODE...to it's knees and make them bow to a true fighter.

Which is why my Naruto is here...

Let's begin...

**I don't own shit.**

_"I remember it like it was yesterday. The sky was without clouds. It was a nice shade of blue. But then, they happened. The creatures called the NOVA. They just appeared out of nowhere. I cursed that day for a long time. I don't now though. The reason was because even though I never saw my family again, I gained a power that normally doesn't come to people like me. Normally, males only get a side ability that allows us to be support for the fighters. Yeah, now we let females do the fighting. The only reason is because they can be compatible with stigmata. They allow them girls to control weapons and other things like that. They link up with males so they can fight these things but when I watch them, they can only fight so much. They are highly sensitive in certain areas on the body. The areas a certain spots that pretty much make the strongest breed of humans into nothing more than sensitive girls that can be dropped on the floor like a rag doll. There was one Pandora that couldn't fight like the rest._

_She nearly died because she was stupid enough to think that she could handle fighting a NOVA just as well as the pairs around her. That girl was in a way my inspiration. She was in the first NOVA clash that first took on the things. I could only watch as I had no knowledge of my power at the time. She was the only casualty. _

_After that battle, I found out my powers because I wanted to protect myself from these boys that bullied me at school. They all knew I was an orphan so they capitalized on that. So one day, I just snapped and killed them all with a strange ability that I later learned is a rare ability called 'freezing'. Normally the pairs of Pandora and Limiters are the only ones that should be able to do it. But I learned that I was an exception with the rare ability to use both sides of it. Both Pandora and Limiter powers were mine to control. When I found out about that and how my freezing was like that of the NOVA, I had to be sure._

_I went to get a special scan from a doctor on my body. Normally, they did it to search for abnormalities on or in the body but they used it to find things out about me. Turns out that my body's skeletal structure had been 70% taken over by NOVA DNA but the doctors were astonished. Even with that happening, it still never affected my thinking and brain structure at all. I had an immunity to the affects that usually came with my condition in that I could not be taken over._

_They took me to a facility to be tested a while but that was for safety reasons to monitor the NOVA growth. When my body had 100% NOVA bone matter, they tested my brain and I still functioned just fine._

_They released me and I went on my way but I decided what I wanted to do with this power. I was going to become the beacon of hope for those that couldn't help themselves and I was going to fight the NOVA. Even if I have to be a rogue running around that interrupts battles, I will save._

_That was the last time that I was ever heard from for the next couple years and I was only known by one name that the Pandora gave me..._

_The Ghost of Pandora._

2 Years later Age 17

"Come on girls we need Volt Weapons out and that thing dead now!"

A woman produced a sword and charged before taking the killing blow.

After that, the being exploded and the girls were able to rest.

"Hey, Angela, we did it huh?"

"Yeah, Yami, I guess we did. Although, we wouldn't be able to alone. Thanks to our Limiters, we can succeed. I was gonna ask, how is it going with yours? I mean hey, you guys were close right?"

"He's good I guess. I love the guy to death but he can be rather thick some times."

Suddenly, a new NOVA came down and prepared to strike.

"What the hell? Why did another come? Did it sense the fall of the other guy?"

"Who cares about that right now. Girls, second wave. Get ready!"

They attacked and got the core to open but the being was fighting off killing moves.

Suddenly, a figure arrived on the battle field that had black pants and shoes with a black shirt and on that was written in blood red 'Ghost' in Japanese kanji.

His blood red hair hung in a semi-messy fashion to his neck and his eyes contrasted that with an almost glowing look to them.

The girls gasped when they saw him appear and gained a hopeful look on their faces.

"It's Pandora's Ghost. He is here to save us. Thank god."

His eyes were so cold that some locked up from looking at them.

With his calm stance, one would expect him to do nothing.

But they knew better than that.

"Freezing"

With that, the area that the NOVA cast was broken into.

The mysterious figure called out "Volt Weapon: Chains of Death"

Chains that were so black that no light reflected off of them flew from his back and forced there way to the heart where it blew up before receding back.

The whole group was in shock of a few things.

One, a single person managed to break into and kill a NOVA with not even a scratch on his person.

Two, it was a guy and yet he used Volt Weapons.

Three, this guy was more powerful than the NOVA which was hard to pull off especially when they were facing an S class.

One Limiter spoke out and said "Who are you? There is no way one person should be able to do that."

The man turned which was rather ominous considering his eyes were almost glowing and he looked like a man that demanded respect.

In a voice loud enough for them to hear he spoke. "You may not know my real name. I only give that right to those who are my friends or if the situation forces me to use it. If you must know a name to go by, ask your Pandora. They seem to recognize me. From now on, I will not be here so you better behave and learn to expect the unexpected. Good day everyone. Remember, the ghost is watching."

With that, he disappeared. He didn't move, or anything. A swirl just surrounded him, and he was gone.

They all stood there with a look that said they needed to tell people.

2 months later

"Hello there. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We had to pick up another student. Is that a problem?"

The 'smiling monster' of West Genetics said this to the new student.

The new student in question is Naruto Namikaze.

Now age 17 and going into school to be properly integrated into the Pandora system.

He smiles back to her in an equally sweet way that was creeping the other rider out. Kazuya Aoi has finally learned the meaning of fear.

Naruto sweetly replies "If you are insinuating that I will bend to your will because you are older and your reputation is well known, you can forget it. I sat front row seat during the first NOVA clash and even helped in the ones after that so you can forget it."

She was slightly taken aback as no one has found this guy ever. Even when he was in front of them they could never get anything out of him.

She then smiled a genuine smile before saying "You are rather interesting Naruto Namikaze...Or should I say...Pandora's Ghost."

Naruto sat with a straight face.

"Good. You know who I am. Then also know that even though we are of the same species, I will not hesitate to put you down if you threaten me again. I have shown Pandora three times stronger than you the meaning of fear and helplessness. Do not think this excludes you just because you are a girl."

Kazuya sat there with a shocked face. He was in the presence of the legendary Pandora's Ghost. He had only seen pictures and small video clips from survivors of certain clashes that showed him in battle. This guy killed S class NOVA while remaining perfectly calm and he was the only recorded male that could use Pandora powers.

Then he had a thought...this guy was at the 8th NOVA clash. He had been there with his sister. Why didn't he help her? Was he so self-centered that he would let her die that way?

"You...You were there...the day my nee-chan sacrificed herself to ensure the safety of people but you let her die. If you are so powerful then what the hell were you doing...she didn't have to leave if you were there..."

Naruto sat with the most icy look in his eyes any have ever seen.

He made Kazuya back up a little.

"And what makes you think she would so blatantly ignore my order to stay back. Do you even know the first thing about a Pandora? They may have a stronger body due to compatibility but they are still human. They still have the ability to heal."

At that, Chiffon said "What are you implying Naruto-san? That Kazuha Aoi lived? If so, you must be mistaken. Everyone sees how she was there during the video taken of it. She died that day."

Naruto said "That is what they wanted you to think. The truth of the matter is that the video cuts off and doesn't show the last bit of it. In reality, she was injured so badly that they assumed that. However, I was there myself and I personally looked after her. After bringing her to a facility, they fixed her up and let her rest there but she was in a coma. They had threatened to remove her stigmata because of fear of her never waking up. When I was away, they went through with it, but I managed to help out by getting my hands on some discarded stigmata that allowed her to be okay. After I did, I don't know. She just left. There was no trace of her except the fact that she left a note and I could still feel her alive and moving. She simply had to leave."

At this, they were both shocked that the legendary Pandora's Ghost helped the most legendary Pandora to keep living.

No one said anything else the rest of the time.

At West Genetics

After arriving, they came across a Carnival in progress.

Kazuya saw a blond girl and he almost ran to her in mistake of seeing a flashback of his sister.

Naruto had luckily caught him with his volt weapon.

Kazuya cast a freezing from his body unknowingly and that caught the blond girl and froze her.

After being talked out of going, Kazuya passed out and Naruto dropped him.

The red head watching was in shock of a male Pandora.

When she snaps out of it, she notices that the blond is still affected from it and takes the chance to strike.

When it comes close, black chains wrap around the blond and deflect the girls bindings.

"What the hell?"

Naruto walks over to them and stands there while recalling the black chains.

"Attacking a Pandora in a no limiter match after a freezing cast by a person is strictly forbidden at Carnival. As such, you have broken such rules. Now then, I will guard her and snap her out of it. If at any point you attempt to attack while she is down, I will strike you down myself."

She simply nodded and waited.

He opened the chains and retracted them.

The girl was still breathing but it was irregular.

He then touched her shoulder with his hand.

She and everyone else awake were shocked beyond belief.

Someone touched the 'untouchable queen'.

"Oh my god. Naruto-san is gonna get killed."

The girl looked up at him with the greatest amount of fear ever seen from her.

Everyone watched as her face calmed but then turned red and she blushed.

Chiffon asked "Hey, why she acting all cutesy all of a sudden?"

The girl was stock still before everyone as she showed a rare bout of emotion.

He stretched his hand out to her which was normally not a good idea. Everyone was shocked as she meekly grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"What the hell? How is he not 6 feet under right now?" asked Chiffon.

That was cut short however as two things happened.

First, the blond was hit with a chain in the side and passed out from everything that happened all at once.

Second, Naruto directed his gaze to her before saying "I warned you bitch. Now bow to me for forgiveness. Maybe I won't punish you too much."

The result of that was to have people panicking and the red head laughing.

She said "Do you really think you have a shot? I am top rank and there is nothing you can do about it. You can't touch me."

He looked at her with a smirk which faltered her confidence.

"I have bent and broken Pandora that are twice as strong as you will ever be. If you think that I will not humiliate you then you will regret it soon enough. Do you know about the Pandora's Ghost?"

She looked at him with a questioning look and said "Yeah, who doesn't he is the only one that can use the powers of a Pandora and a Nova style freezing...Wait a minute..."

She looked fearful now.

He simply stated "Good. At least now, I can enjoy breaking you with out wasting time on introductions. Let's begin shall we?"

With that, black chains came from his back as he says "Pandora Skill: Subjugation."

She was restrained by the chain as they grabbed her limbs.

He pulled her closer to him and had a rather sadistic look on his face.

She continued to struggle against him but got nowhere.

He stated "Did you know that all Pandora have a weak point on their body that when touched renders them helpless due to the sensitivity of that area? Did you also know that if you find the right point to touch, you can basically bend their minds to your will? Of course you did because you have one too. If I remember correctly, yours should be right about...here."

He reached under her arms lightly touched her while she screamed out because of it.

After that, he simply dropped her and let her fall to the floor.

Chiffon looked slightly shocked while at the same time slightly fearing this man.

Just simply by looking at her, he found her weak point and used it.

If he could do that to a Pandora as easily as he did, what stopped him from doing it to anyone else.

Oh how many people will scream in outrage that some guy can render the strong Pandora nothing more than a shriveling mess.

After class

Many people were moving about and gaining their meal while also talking with the others about how there were rumors about the new kid.

Apparently, some third years there didn't want to keep secret that some guy made both the 'untouchable queen' and the revered Ganessa Roland reel back.

Now Ganessa just feels humiliated.

During lunch, the students talked about how this guy is a third year that actually has a slight sense of justice.

They saw him wandering around but he won't come in to class until this afternoon.

Suddenly, everyone moved out of the way for the 'untouchable queen' herself that was revealed to be Satellizer El Bridget.

She moved and got lunch but as she left, she ran into none other than Naruto himself.

People were panicking but some were supporting a fight because of hearing what happened earlier to see someone beat on Naruto.

She looked at him before blushing up a storm and quickly running away while leaving some of her lunch there.

Everyone looked shocked that the 'untouchable queen' did what no one thought possible...she blushed. The most heartless girl of them all blushed at the mere presence of the redhead known as Naruto.

What many wondered was expressed by one. "What happened to make the untouchable queen so girly? Who is this guy?"

Naruto quietly picked up the girl's lunch that she left and walked toward the roof where she went with not even a word.

Everyone went back to their own thing while wondering if he was crazy or something.

Chiffon watched from the side before panicking and running off after Naruto.

When she caught him, she said "What the hell was that Naruto-san? No one has ever done that to the untouchable queen and gotten away with anything short of a broken bone. How did you get away scot free?"

"She knows me...I am the one person that she would never dare to hit, much less attack. If you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

She looked at him while saying "You don't honestly expect her to not hurt right? She almost killed a guy because of wanting to be her limiter. How do you think that she would react to you even if you are a common face?"

He turned to her with icy blue eyes before vanishing in a swirl while saying "Good day to you Chiffon-san."

With that, she ran to make sure he was okay.

Rooftop

Naruto appeared on top of the roof and found what he was looking for.

Upon arrival he found the sight of Satellizer El Bridget being the old her that was always shy.

She never noticed his arrival and was glad he wasn't there.

Although she secretly hoped he did.

"I never could break you out of that old habit could I, Satella-chan."

She panicked at hearing the name only one man was allowed to call her. To her, that name was special and she would always hold it dear for the reason of who gave her that nickname.

She looked up and saw him...the very person who named her that.

She hugged her knees close to her chest as best she could to try and hide herself.

"Aww...I always thought you looked cute when you did that."

She hid her face in her elevated lap to not look at him or let him see her blushing face.

'It isn't real...he isn't really here...Nii-sama isn't here...Is he...Please don't let it be my imagination and he really is here...'

"I-is it r-really y-you here nii-sama? Are you really here right now?"

His eyes softened at the condition of his 'Imuoto' greatly. This was a look reserved for his precious people only and right now, she was all he had left.

'What did I do to her to make her this way?'

He slowly walked to her so he didn't startle her but she didn't notice as she was slightly crying and simply thought it was her mind doing tricks to her again.

When he approached her, he set the bag of food down before touching her shoulder.

She shook her head but he pulled it back while lifting her chin to make her look at him.

Her slightly puffy eyes looked at him with eyes brimming with more tears.

Naruto grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up to stand with him.

Gently smiling at her in a way that she identified with him, she finally broke and ran to him before crashing into his chest and hugging him.

She cried into his chest while he held her there and allowed her to release the pent up emotion.

While she cried, he simply reassured her that he was really here.

When she calmed down enough, she and him both went to the ground next to the wall and he embraced her while letting her lay there. He tried to pull away once but she panicked that he would leave her if she let go and she almost started to cry again before he calmed her.

Later, he dried her tears and they sat to talk for a while.

That was ruined however with the appearance of the 'academy slut' aka Miyabi.

"Quite an interesting place for a baptism. However, I would think you would want a more private place."

Naruto looked to her but simply ignored her after.

She however insisted on asking (*cough* ordering *cough*) him to be her limiter.

He rudely responded after she got too close after which, Satellizer started to walk away.

When challenged and threatened by punishment, she bows slightly while walking away.

Not one to be mocked she sent her volt weapon at Satellizer but she deflected by the appearance of her own weapon.

Having enough, she sent more at her but they were all deflected by her. Satellizer even got a hit on her.

At this point, she cast an ereinbar set with the three guys with her.

When she caught Satellizer off guard by a kick to her stomach to keep her there, she was back in place with Satellizer now trapped in a freezing.

With her there, one of them tried to hold back Naruto while she dished out humiliation to Satellizer.

"Let's find out just what is behind all that lack of emotion. Bring her here and drop her. It's time for her to know her place."

They did so and when she landed, she was on all fours.

"One last chance to apologize to me bitch. Repeat after me: I'm sorry Miyabi-sama, can you ever forgive me?"

Satellizer looked at her and said "Go to hell."

So she grabbed her dress slightly and ripped the top to reveal her breasts.

With her on the ground, she sadistically walked to her while saying "If you pose like that, it's like your asking for people to touch you. Why don't we see that nice little ass of yours."

She pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties to reveal her ass while Satellizer was crying.

"Oh she looks perfect. Boys, get your cameras out, this is a rare opportunity."

They pulled them out and as they flipped them opened...

They suddenly shattered into small pieces.

When looking around, they found that Naruto was standing there with his eyes glowing blue but with so much rage in them that one stare would promise you death.

Naruto smiles sadistically at them while saying "You know Miyabi-san, I have to hand it to you, your limiter you sent after me is quite the persistent one. After finally getting him to tire, I had to tie him down. He was quite the good fighter. However, you don't want to fuck with me. I am actually lenient if you come to know me. There isn't really much that pisses me off. But if there is one thing I hate worse than the NOVA, that would be people who touch what belong to me. I don't like it when people touch my stuff and I really don't appreciate you trying to even think of touching her...She is mine...so now it is your turn to get your punishment..."

He then cast an overbearing freezing on her and the two guys.

"Omni-directional freezing...how is it possible to cast a freezing on us like a NOVA and over power three at once?"

"You know, the last person that asked that question, I had the pleasure of beating to an inch of their life while holding her limiter in place while humiliating her in front of him along with her whole squad after she dared to challenge me simply because I did what she couldn't even though she was Pandora. She never again did anything that stupid...but sometimes, she still gets freaked out just by hearing the word Pandora. So then, where shall we begin...oh yes..."

For the next minute, she was relentlessly tortured by her weak points and in the end, brought to a shriveling mess that came twice as if she found it exciting.

Now a mess that is no more than a moaning mess as she lays in a puddle of her own cum.

Meanwhile, the guys passed out from blood loss.

Satellizer still kind of stuck but was helped by Naruto as he came to cover her up.

"Sorry you had to endure that Satella-chan. I would have helped if the guy didn't catch me off guard. Don't worry though, it's over and I can take you back down."

She was still dazed and was blushing as she remembered what he said earlier about her being his.

'Did he really mean that...I was his? Was he claiming me?'

She never realized that she said that out loud until he said "Maybe...maybe not..."

That just made her blush harder and smile a little.

The student council president decided to show up now to avoid violence but it was far too late.

When she saw it, she freaked out and said "What the hell did you do?"

He simply grabbed the hand of Satellizer which gained shocked looks from the student council that followed and even more of one when she didn't stop or fight him. She simply blushed and stood there.

"I simply got some payback. Miyabi-san tried to haze Satella-chan by revealing her body. As a result, I merely repaid the favor by leaving her as the mess you see as a punishment for trying to touch what is mine."

At that point, you could have sworn two things.

That even blood could hope to be as vibrant red as Satellizer is right now. And that death isn't this quiet.

Just then, one of the members just said "Oh. My. God. He just claimed the untouchable queen and she didn't even do anything about it. How?"

That was before everyone nodded but Naruto simply said "I did it...because I can..."

With this, he walked away with Satellizer in tow.

You have never seen so many heads turn or when heads did turn, you have never seen so many people almost get whiplash and a heart attack at the same time...nor will you again.

After arriving at Satellizer's class, he dropped her off while hugging her one more time which nearly killed her class, even the teacher at seeing emotionless and 'untouchable' Satellizer be hugged so closely much less touched.

After they separated, she went inside with a small smile and a happy heart as she sits in class.

* * *

><p>Okay guys. Things to know here...<p>

One, she was still sexually abused by Luis.

However, not to the extent that they think you to believe in the series.

It just didn't sit right with me that they give potential to think that he raped her.

I will be having none of that.

He sexually abused her in the fact that he touched her breasts and then the whole bit about hitting her ass with the whip thing when he uses her as a ride.

However, when it came time for him to even dare touch her lower half, I have a change.

The biological mother of Satellizer had met a young Naruto and had found out just what he could do.

She had Naruto befriend little Satellizer and he learned of the bad things that Luis does to her.

At that point, it is when he snaps and starts his sadistic streak by hurting Luis a little and telling him to back off.

When he doesn't and even goes so far as to finally try something worse the next night, Naruto ends up barging in the room and beats the bastard to teach him fear.

So have no fear, she still has all that shit intact.

Another thing is that if you find parts off, I wrote it that way on purpose.

Her personality being off is because of the story line. Crying after seeing him again was simply because he was her lifeline that held her together.

How would you feel if that happened to you and the very thing that was on your side left you one day. Would you be the same person? If they miraculously found you again, would you not be overjoyed to the point of tears?

The other thing is Miyabi. I know the whole shit about her cumming from torture seems a little off but is it really? I mean the blush and moan from an ereinbar set so a sadistic person like her couldn't be different. On top of that, I have always wanted to see someone bring that bitch to her knees. Evilish, I know but it is too fun. He will be rather dominant in things. He will also be very possessive of people. Just how he is.

And if you guys could, can you draw up my Naruto and send it to me.

If you want a full description of him, pm me.

The last thing is that if you wonder how he determined the weak points and why they do what they do in here...

One cuz I can and two he has files on Pandora.

You will see it...it will make sense eventually so chill.

Till next time guys,

Kami-sama out.


End file.
